


一二事

by freeal



Series: Tolerable [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“不知道为什么，我总觉得，人会被自己的愿望杀死……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	一二事

**Author's Note:**

> 全部瞎写，不是任何朝代……名士不是名士，汴河也不是汴河。

一件不足为道的小事：甲一在上京由于一场浪漫的辩论而声名大噪的时刻，乙二正蹲在榻边喝茶。那是没有什么滋味、茶梗都被泡得疏松的茶水，一杯一杯复一杯，借以缓解磨人的腹饿。

在那个从未存在的时代，飞黄腾达和身败名裂两者之间大有相似之处，不过是名士们宽大衣袍下匆匆走过的烟尘……名士和时代又何曾不似烟尘！然而清言不论民生国事，这样的话题也就不必再谈。年轻的甲一安然自若，与陶陶然的听众们一一道别，尚不知几日后自己便会结识业已栖居心中的挚友，再次展开一次闭门沉思……从某种程度上说，甲一在旷野中望见的云彩，同他在被窝中望见的并没有什么差别。

乙二吸引甲一的具体事件至今已不可考。那年汴河解冻后，上京迎来了一个过敏性鼻炎大行其道的春天。有人害怕花粉，有人害怕霉菌，还有人害怕冷空气。烧饼铺老板几乎做不下去了，他居然害怕面粉！

甲一吸溜着鼻子去吃早饭。他也被鼻炎击倒啦，伴以严重的感冒，头疼流涕又发热。老板深表同情。“我只要一读乙二的诗就会打喷嚏。”甲一向老板演示，开始朗诵乙二浩浩荡荡的组诗《咏怀》，果真喷嚏连连，“如果不能赶快见到他，我恐怕会流鼻涕脱水而死。”甲一神色严峻。

“多喝水少说话，不要把问题推到无关人士身上。”老板大手一挥，今天的烧饼卖完了，收摊关门！甲一也被赶走了，他摇摇晃晃走在漂满飞沫的上京街道，忍不住掏出《咏怀》再次阅读……让人无从抵御的诗句！对付凶猛来犯的传染病，最有效的方法便是提前接种减毒灭活的抗原，让人在安全的境况下自行产生抗体……正像甲一急需将乙二注入自己的人生！

这种凄苦无助的想念没有持续多久。甲一听说乙二在戊五的邀请下从江南来到上京暂住，他的病就从那一刻开始痊愈，精神倍爽，文采洋溢。

甲一热烈追求乙二！每天天蒙蒙亮就站在门前背诵咏怀一百九十九首。乙二脾气比他孤僻古怪得多了，先是闭门不见，逐渐在屋里饿得抓心挠肺，于是气势万钧地冲出来揍他，剑花却耍得着实简陋。甲一见状抽出铁剑还手……他俩剑术倒烂得半斤八两，刮下来的锈铁屑飞了两人一脸。

“咏怀写得真好啊！我真喜欢！”甲一抓住机会深情表白，“不再写一首凑个整数吗？！”

“写个屁！”乙二更生气了。

……日光渐稀。乙二气喘吁吁，扔掉残剑，指着夕阳道：“你光背我的诗做什么？闲得慌就自己写去！”

甲一大吃一惊，一是因为乙二竟不认识他，二是因为乙二不再骂他。他心如鹿撞，当即口占一首长诗……那天晚上乙二拉着甲一死活没让他回家。

友谊地久天长！

 

“如果没有甲一，乙二恐怕就会一辈子籍籍无名下去……”事实上，除了脾气反复无常，愤世嫉俗，乙二更大的问题是几十年如一日的自我厌恶。二十岁那年，他一把火烧了自己前三个月昼夜不休写就的长篇大论，也烧荒了自己二十岁前的人生，除了乙二没人知道这两者的内容。如果他能够早一点遇见甲一，这样的事情恐怕就不会发生。

比起江南，上京牵扯着更多错综复杂的关系网络……甲一对此一无所知。他的日子过得潦草而快活，一路撒丫朝着更好的方向狂奔。乙二那阵子总被甲一强行捎带到一个个宴会上，去瓜分本就寡淡的汤水。乙二从没有过什么名声在外，但很快所有人也都像喜欢甲一一样喜欢他，因为乙二不论是吃起汤面还是写起字来，都确实显得落拓且潇洒。他就像一个个子矮一点、皮肤黑一点的甲一，两个人落拓潇洒到一块去了，大家就觉得赏心悦目。

有一天一个朋友特地来找甲一：“我妹妹托我托你问的，乙二他喜欢什么水果？”甲一真是别提有多高兴了，心里头也希望别人同样如此拐弯抹角，去托自己的哥哥托乙二来问他喜欢的水果。他遂开开心心报上了自己最喜爱的那几种。

乙二还是没有什么改变！上京对他来说都显得过于乏味了。他不那么喜欢出门，坐到牛车里就脸色发白，但是脚力出群，甲一走在他身边每三步就要急赶一步。往往地，乙二走得又凶又急，两个人疲于走路，一句话都不说。一段时间后，他们就发现，自己已经身于一个荒无人烟的绝境，再也无路可走了。乙二如同困兽那样来回踱步，喃喃自语，日落之后才跟着甲一原路返回。

但说回来，上京总体令人欢欣鼓舞！这些准名士无拘无束，肆意享受友谊和辩论，说很多不恰当的正经话和笑话。他们还喜欢引起甲一和乙二的争论，然后再纵身扑进两人的撕咬之中，啊，多么快意！午后去江边伏击野鸭……鸭子咬人痛得很。赶在晚市收摊之前匆匆喝下的小馄饨也是十分鲜美。

年轻人互相打趣自古就不是什么新鲜事了……他们异口同声地赞美甲一和乙二的友谊，说到某种让甲一都感到十分不好意思的程度。但他们确实经年累月地住在对方家里，出于各种层出不穷的理由。有一天乙二面无表情地出现在甲一家门口，身后是满满一牛车家当：“我家闹白蚁……”他就这样一连住了几个月。“你不回去看看，不怕白蚁把你家吃光啦？”甲一拨动侧卧看书的乙二，乙二像不倒翁似的摇了摇，连眼皮都懒得抬。甲一说他太懒，他也不否认。

一次甲一乙二双双缺席的聚会上，丙三随意地说起：“昨天我去找甲一，发现他睡着了，躺在露台的草席上，身边里三圈外三圈围着盛水的竹节。等甲一醒来，丝毫动弹不得，乙二在圈外大笑，被甲一奋力伸手一拉，倒在竹节上，两个人都湿淋淋的……大约染上风寒了吧。”

大家听完了，相信其中的每一个字，除了乙二大笑的部分。“但乙二确实是大笑了！好像世间最开心的人那样的大笑！”丙三奋力辩解。上京见多识广的青年才俊们没有一个人相信他的话，起哄罚他三大碗公主亲手酿制的果酒。这酒实在难喝极了，据说放倒了她哥哥今秋打猎要带去的猎犬，以至于很快公主便被随便许配给一个偏远国度的王子，哎呀，嫁妆里便有一百五十坛果酒！

大家一边说，一边笑得互踢胫骨，一边督促丙三喝酒。

丙三喝下一碗！丙三喝下两碗！

丙三喝下两碗半！

……

丙三喝完了！丙三大哭！……丙三开始吟诗。

这诗篇浩荡激烈，有如那酒液般振聋发聩、醒人耳目。后世一致认为这是以细腻见长的丙三视野最广、情怀最大的作品，那是因为丙三凭已所长，以小见大，于三杯薄酒之中瞥见了这世界的终极。

 

四时万物终有竟时，眼前之物却是永恒的。正是人类眼界的这种局限性使得他们得以苟存。

这个时代中，有着有史以来最残暴而优雅的统治者阶层，残暴还是优雅，说到底是以观者自身的身份决定。每个人都有着截然不同的出发点、角度、长度、广度，我永远也不会承认你眼中的风景……东南方的海岸线之外，流亡者们害着严重的败血症，牙缝生长海藻，他们喊打喊杀，一开始或许只为求得一隅安身之地，进而却愈发贪婪，妄图恢复自己姓氏的权利与财富，让朝廷无法忍受。水军严阵以待！

上京的青年文士比谁都要悲伤。“不要战争！不要战争！”甲一睡醒后什么事都不干，坐在窗前连连疾呼。昨夜他梦境里有着怎样的血色海景？不过是战争双方最不以为意的东西罢了。

乙二冷冷地抖落帽檐的露水，“那你想要什么？”他已经外出一次又回来了。“战争根本无关民众的意愿，只有傻子才会相信正义之师的旗号……”

长久以来，陛下都想要清扫鞋边布满陈旧锈迹的海岸线……如果这是陛下所愿，又岂无发兵的借口？乙二阴沉地分析：“没有战争，你祖先大显身手的朝代便无法建立，时间停滞不前，无数种现存技术也许永远不会出现……而如果海盗们攻入上京，光复宗族，后世也只会知道这次成功是他们时代的开端。历史从不为败者所书……”

“你到底想说什么？”甲一打断他的沉吟。

“该发生的总会发生，空想主义没饭吃！”乙二咬牙切齿地掀开被子，“你醒了就醒了，不要再赖床上不起来！”

啊！乙二这个反历史又反养生的可怕家伙！

 

然而，不管文士们的身心健康与否，这场战争的结果很快就变得不再重要。春天后是甘美的初夏，夏天渐行渐深，走进了白日的酷暑和夜半的暴雨。今夜，上京将庆祝的是盛夏的中元时节，百鬼的节日。今夜，那场战争的亡灵也将在海岸线踏水游走……但不论是拜祭祖先，释放河灯，说到底仍是生者的娱乐。

夏季涨水的汴河旁，温暖的烛火汇成了一道涌流，沁凉的水光打湿人们燥热的掌心。陛下与他的臣子也来到这条河流的上游，高贵的夫人们衣着华美，在堂下如水的月光中像鱼般悄无声息地游走……丙三斜倚在停放着御车的台阶上，衣领微微敞开，嘴角既有汗水的咸涩，又有酒水的辛辣。时不时的，那些精致飘逸的衣带，便好像漫不经心落在阶上的月光一般，在意外中频频拂过这位年轻名士的胸膛……

如上所述，人世间的欢愉！陛下举起酒盏，向他的人民泼洒快乐的琼浆！即使望不见陛下哪怕一片尊贵的衣角，河边的人们也为此刻陛下遥远的存在，而感到了十万分的安心……此时，陛下伟大魅力的辐射范围之外，甲一正蹲在汴河最偏僻的下游角落，试图捕捞一艘烛火微弱的纸船。乙二在他身边，仍然看起来又嘲讽，又无趣。

“你想要用它来做什么？”

甲一只穿了一件最单薄的内衣，礼服窝成一团塞在乙二怀里。这样炎热的盛夏夜晚，他们本该呆在甲一铺着竹席的露台，豪饮绿豆汤，因为流汗而烦躁，因为烦躁而吵嘴，而不是同一大批陌生人聚在河边散发热气……甲一已经一身臭汗，等到庆典的最后，他可绝不会是一个体面的舞伴。“河灯是寄给死者的信件，如果我提前一步捞起来……”

“你不能指望它们一路漂到忘川吧？”乙二为纸船打抱不平，“它们不过是普通的纸和蜡烛，最终只会熄灭，受潮，烂成河底的泥巴！”

“你不知幻想和憧憬，人生过得该有多艰难！”甲一尖锐地回敬。总有那么一些人天真又残忍，他们懂得不嘲笑他人的肢体缺陷，却会毫不犹豫地揭露精神上的先天不足……同一个人世间，对某些人而言是喜剧，对某些人则注定是悲剧。

乙二的目光像一根钢针般肃穆而痛苦地扎向他，下一瞬间，他就会说出一些不可挽回的话语……河边的灌木沙沙响动，一位色泽黯淡的夫人走出阴影，“我是己六的……”她略感惊讶地看着这两位面色不善的年轻人，心知自己打扰了某个剑拔弩张的场合，但由于年龄和阅历，很快就安然了下来。须知人生的大多数时候，我们都会被打扰……

夫人的眉间也有着某种与生俱来的忧愁……自从跟随己六来到上京，她的思乡之情就日益加深，直至浓缩、固化，如鲠在喉。己六也早不是她在少女时结识的那个少年。到了人生的中段，如果你的丈夫想要改变整个朝野，自己则一心怀念幼时的树荫，又该怎么办呢？

己六不光和自己的妻子想法相悖，甚至在家族中也向来格格不入。他的父亲曾经一人支撑了整个国家的浪漫传说……一生为爱摆布，为爱奔波，为爱戏弄，正是他父亲实现自我而尽到的最大努力。己六对此嗤之以鼻。他追求一种截然相反的自我价值，而在不自知之间，一辈子利用爱情摆布自己的双亲、妻儿。既然有人无私地给予，便必有人不知餍足地索取。

甲一湿漉漉地披上礼服。这三个离群索居之人，终于在人声鼎沸之中，迎着汴河的流向，汇入那光与声的河流之中。人群在舞动！黯淡而谦卑的夫人像一缕稀薄的流云，轻易地在人群中穿梭，飘回了己六身边。远远望去，己六在陛下身边恭敬的脸孔，竟发出一种青黄的颜色，就像是将死之人的脸色一样……

“不知道为什么，我总觉得，人会被自己的愿望杀死……”

甚至分辨不出到底是谁说出了这句话。甲一望着乙二。乙二望着甲一。难言的情绪让他们感到眼眶酸痛，直到他们被人群打散。狂乱舞动的人潮中，人们被推挤，被拉扯。一对对情侣、挚友分开紧握的双手，同一时间，人与人意外的碰撞之间，又有新的爱情在声浪中结成……大胆的少女、微醉的夫人在他们脸侧留下唇印和酒渍。“乙二！”甲一在簇拥他的人群中不禁咯咯发笑，伸出一只找寻的手……乙二不断地分开人流，可每向甲一走来一步，就又要后退三步……最后，他们在人群的最外缘，狼狈不堪。只容得两个人的角落，灯火阑珊之处……他们不得不紧紧靠在一起……

庆典结束的时候，乙二脸上的口脂全部擦到了甲一的脖子上。

 

夫人的夙愿最终还是没能实现。己六很快便因为激进的政治见解而被治罪下狱，最终处以死刑，这位没有任何身份背景的夫人束手无策，只得带着一双儿女返回家乡。两日后三人在路上不幸罹难。当他们将消息带给己六时，他几乎将自己扼死在锁链之中。

对于甲一与乙二来说，像这样目睹一个人拉长的死亡过程，己六并不是第一个。那个时代曾在一席简陋的宴席上饮酒打趣，唱歌作诗的名士们，已经开始一个接一个地死去了……

比方说，他们曾见过丁四。

丁四比五个乙二加起来都要疯狂偏执……他也有过他自己的时代，敞怀而坐，侃侃而谈，如玉树临风，如玉山将倾！谁都跟不上丁四的思路，谁也不能模仿他那独树一帜的风格！可等甲一初次见到丁四，他就已经有些疯疯癫癫的了。一次鱼龙混杂的宴会，席间传阅宾客为横死者所作的传记，“我无法理解他……”人们纷纷在杯盏上方深沉发言，啧啧叹息。丁四顿时就发起狂来，流着眼泪怒吼：“你为什么要理解他！”他面目狰狞，好像有什么东西正将他从内部撕碎。

没人敢再邀请丁四去参加宴会，人们很快从这个疯汉狂怒的尖叫声中恢复过来。一段时间后，突然传出了丁四沉湖而死的消息，大家惊讶不已，郁郁寡欢地举行一场又一场宴会，似乎是为了弥补之前对他的冷遇……“我终究是无法理解他。”委屈、惋惜、忧伤而做作的叹息声在宴会上次第响起。他们根本就不想理解丁四……客人喝多了酒，开始为不再能打断自己的死者吟诗作传。就是这时，乙二拉着甲一离开了宴席……去汴河旁捉蛤蟆。

 

己六行刑那一天，是一个和美的春日。

刑车渐渐接近邢台……大家发出或许是起哄、或许是失望的惊叹声，他们更期待那是一个十恶不赦的江洋大盗，而不是什么衣袍褴褛的文士。然而，大部分人都不知道这个人做错了什么事，也不知道该以什么标准评价他的所作所为。他们手里捏着、嘴里嚼着干粮，半步半步向前挪动，啪啪拍着刑车，试图惊醒毫无反应的囚犯。

己六睁开浑浊的眼睛。长期关押已经夺走了他的一部分生命。刑车外，密密麻麻尽是一个个黑乌乌的人头，人头的中间，两个黑乌乌的瞳仁凝滞不动，呆愣愣地朝向着他。浊黑的人气叫他喘不过气来。

在这个世界上，有人在乎对错，有人在乎成败……但己六此时回顾自己的人生，觉得没有任何东西值得点评。邢台一点点离得更近，最后被踩在了他的脚下。己六抬起脑袋，一缕新鲜的空气终于来到他的鼻尖，有一种夏天将至的潮热的气味。他还能记得上个夏天到来时的同样的空气，那种预兆死亡的味道……

己六觉得累极了，不再想要存在于这个世界上。

他便死了。

此时，甲一和乙二就正站在人群的最外围，头颅落地的声音听起来那么遥远而不真实。他们的父亲还在世的时候，都曾推荐过初展头角的己六，但他当年的风采如今已无法想象。在这个时代，对于追逐政治理想的人，死在断头台上并不是一个难以置信的结局。但这令甲一想起他在席间听过，甚至说过的种种闲言碎语……乙二在他身侧漠然地摇了摇头，他不仅不在乎政治，甚至看起来也不在乎生死。他们肩并肩走回家。此后一段时间内，甲一几乎变得和乙二一样纵酒并且离群索居。

 

那果真是对于他们俩人都十分艰难的时刻。乙二早就开始酗酒，但他穷得不可思议，只能不情不愿去参加更多宴会，大醉之中和人辩论。一场场近乎争吵的辩论迅速败坏了他的名声，如果不让他去，恐怕就会在屋里喝杂质过多的劣酒直到死去，甲一只好听之任之。

许多人觉得乙二难以理喻，乙二则认为他们莫名其妙。这是深植于灵魂的不可调和。人与人从根本上无法互相理解，所求为何也就和别人没有任何关系，所剩下的不过是龃龉、争斗、夺取，以及抹杀。

一个不宁之夏！紧接着一个多事之秋！每月十五日……乙二都和人大吵一架。争辩到了最后终于变成人身攻击，不复有风雅的姿仪。即使在这个崇尚思辨的时代，辩论的意义也早已偏离了明理的初衷……乙二整夜气愤得无法入睡，外出踱步，对着圆月频频长啸，啸声仿佛饿狼……甲一吓得把草席都抓烂了。

终有一天，甲一与乙二之间发生一场激烈的争吵。内容无关紧要，总而言之也不过是单方面的指责发泄。甲一觉得自己十分委屈，他总以为自己才是迁就的那一方，而乙二将杂物从他家搬离时神情孤傲自矜，更让他火冒三丈。这两个人从来没有体会到互相体谅的需要，更没有面对这种事态的半点经验……事实是，如果在一段关系中投入了真实的感情，那么伤害对方的痛苦必将加倍回报于自己身上。

不约而同地，他们都没有与旁人分享自己的痛苦，这种态度说不上是自立还是自私……乙二似乎是终于停止了饮酒，浑沌的醉意仿佛再也不能模糊他耳边听到的咆哮。他给自己开了一张医生开给濒死之人的药方……他再也不准备去平息它了。

甲一则截然相反，他一头扎入某家陌生的酒窖……接着发现自己没有丝毫胃口。友情发展到后来最为狼狈的下场，便是同体异心，不得以而强作亲密。甲一与乙二或许不至如此，但也面临着一日决裂，二十年不再相见的危险……一连五天，甲一寸步不离酒窖，鞋面都长出霉斑。他富有技巧地躲避取酒的伙计，顿顿偷吃酒糟，导致轻微胃酸过多……第六天清晨，甲一右手捂心、左手按胃，痛苦不堪地醒来，感到心和胃都在闷闷烧灼。那是个大家都缺乏基本自然常识的年代，甲一怀疑过度思念乙二才是引起了这些身体上不适的缘由，再也无法忍耐下去，几步冲出酒窖，奋然跃上门口的牛背！倾诉胃溃疡痛苦的哞哞叫声响彻酒庄……这头拉车的公牛恰巧也被喂食了过多酒糟。怀抱着体内相似的烧灼感，一人一牛在上京的街道飞奔，一路上摧枯拉朽，很快消失了踪影。

可是此时乙二早已不在上京的家中。他母亲的旧疾复发，终于为他青春时代最后一次冒险画上句点……这次一别，甲一再见乙二就已是五年之后。曾几何时，地理的间隔是多么的不可逾越，江南与上京之间的距离，竟然就要耗费整整五年来克服……但五年之后，甲一也不再是那个一大早抽着鼻子去烧饼铺排队的甲一。

“……我已经考虑很久了，公牛脾气过于急躁。等到春天，就亲自去挑选一头性情温顺的母牛……”乙二从牛车里走出，对甲一说出了他们五年来的第一句话。他穿着颜色素净的旧衣，还在为母亲戴孝。一旦不再总显得那么怒气冲冲，他的五官就极大程度地柔和下去，反而显得有些温驯的样子。

 

整整五年过后的，又一个无言之冬……寒风。大雪。上京已经疲惫不堪，在寒流里渐渐冻结，一步步地迟缓下去。颜色，温度，声音，时间，都被暂时收藏进雪的缝隙中去了……

初一，甲一与乙二登高辩论，唇舌交锋酣畅淋漓。耳聋口哑的小童在一边温酒看火，后半夜便瞌睡连连。酒温了又凉，一夜倏然而逝……旭日跃出云层，棵棵劲松拔地而起，仿若出鞘利剑！小童醒转，瞪大两眼，指着日升处呀呀惊叹。甲一与乙二双双停下激辩。眼前脚下，茫茫世界，日光所至具是一片耀白。群星隐去，大地无声。

 

乙二这次对上京的造访终究还是以不快告终。他虽然定居在江南，却始终不能安分度日，随时都会拔足出走外地。他曾坐船随着江水漂流，彻夜唱歌、咏诗，江边的渔家好奇地走出来看他，他就降低声音，用蓑衣裹住自己的脑袋；也曾在无尽的树林中疾走，抖落的露水就像雨点簌簌而落，等他走出林子，草鞋破洞处的皮肤都被染绿了……对于乙二，即使心知道路终有穷尽之时，他也不能丝毫减慢自己的脚步。可是等他站在终点绝望大哭，又能与谁相伴而归？

在甲一的后半段人生中，与乙二聚少离多，并不能说是一件全无好处的事情。如果他们相伴过久，那么其中必然会发生一些无可挽回的质变。曾有人说有甲一即使死去也不会落下乙二，就是对他们关系中一个方面的生动总结。然而说甲一不会落下乙二，又何尝不是乙二不肯松开甲一。

这两人曾经共享的青春有着将丑陋美化、将尖刻缓和的强大能力，可走出青春的幻象，丑陋与尖刻终将原形毕露。曾有一段时间，名士中流行青白眼，只对喜好之人、物正眼以待，世人皆谓之不羁风雅，但日后乙二在自己的游历中偶一为之，只吃到人家一顿拳头。又或者宽袍、涂粉、食药等风潮，也仅适合衣食无忧，清谈度日的人群罢了。

那个时代所谓的风雅，说到底不过是与流行、时尚相仿的词汇……处于流行中心的名士们根本无暇顾及此事。像是甲一乙二丙三丁四，他们各有各的疯疯癫癫、邋邋遢遢，被自顾自镀上一层受人追捧的虚幻泡沫，也不妨碍他们继续走向各自悲剧性的终结。

可等到人上了点岁数，疯癫邋遢就成了货真价实的东西……奇伟俊秀的甲一也成了能瞪眼吓退三打追随者的中年男人。他的身体不好，加之缺乏年轻时类似于多动症状的勃勃生气，剑也很快就舞不动了。

多年来为甲一捧剑的侍女如今早过了嫁娶的年纪。她刚来甲府的时候年轻曼妙，热烈仰慕甲一的文才，随口就可背诵在座宾客的得意之作，又具备一瓢水泼醒宿醉后只穿一层纱衣的家主的泼辣才干。大抵人们都以为她总要嫁与甲一为妻为妾，但她又何曾愿意？在这位侍女的少女时代，触目所见的便大多是甲一与乙二分喝一碗发霉的绿豆汤，甲一与乙二打着赤膊在院里用鸡骨头比试剑法，或是他们其中之一感冒时吟诗吟到一半，赤目乱发，鼻涕连连。如此种种不一而足，早知名士的生活方式便如狼奔猪突，不如趁早安心投身于诗集与账簿。

可是，不管其中有否世人喜闻乐见的暧昧滋生，腹部长出赘肉、落拓衣衫逐渐合身的才子最终将宝剑赠予长出了干纹细纹鱼尾纹的佳人，长亭此一别，来日无再见之时。

这就象征着那一代爱慕名士与文学者青春梦想的终结。等到他们醒来，亭台楼阁不再，锅里倒还有些剩米，屋里一两个同桌吃饭的熟人，红尘染身，何苦去掸。

至于甲一，事后证明，和他的大部分决定一样，这个决定无比错误，但从宏观来看，倒为他本已卓雅不群的名士生涯又添点睛一笔。从还蹲在土里玩石子的年纪起，甲一就没有过丝毫理财头脑，幸而没什么可以挥霍的爱好，仅是乙二来同他游玩时多送了一块石头，便立刻进入赤贫的状态。乙二作诗将他一阵戏弄，便揣着石头，舞着十年前裁成的衣角，同样赤贫而不为所动地回家去了。

就这样，贫穷、体弱多病、无人照管的甲一潦草而快活地度过了他人生的最后三年，随后，在一个寻常的春天染上了当季的流行性疾病，不久便在高热与胡言乱语中死于并发症。这一年他还不到四十岁。

甲一的同僚与友人们陷入了一场伤感的忙乱之中。他们惊讶地发现，甲一去世之后，竟然再也没人能够联系到乙二。十几年过去，对于他们来说，乙二仍然是当年走在甲一身侧落拓而潇洒的陌生青年。那时候，除去满腔诗意，大家都一贫如洗，宴会上一旦多了一个人，酒水和吃食就越发显得不够了起来……等要写发给乙二的信函时，他们也不知道该如何向他解释，迟迟不能下笔。

甲一没有子嗣，也没有兄弟姐妹，唯余一个同样体质虚弱的母亲，因为悲伤过度而大病一场。所有人手忙脚乱，最后的结果就是甲一被仓促下葬，家中的遗物还迟迟没人收拾。乙二终于抵达上京的那一天，他的朋友们正在甲一家中哀悼，低声交谈，诵念甲一一生中所作的诗篇……可到最后，所有人都默默无言，看着乙二在这间屋子里无比熟悉地东奔西走。

乙二折断笔杆，撕毁书籍，砸烂甲一生前最喜爱的那枚古琴！他还没从长时间乘坐牛车的不适中恢复过来，加之极度的悲痛，让他的脸色看起来骇人极了。如果说甲一对他来说是一条道路，那么他明明已经尽量止步不前，甚至反其道而行之。可如今那路的尽头竟然找上门来，困住他，在永恒的绝境之中，无法脱离！

疯狂地毁坏周遭事物无果之后，乙二狠狠咬紧牙齿，立马尝到苦而冷的血腥味。他绷紧背脊，抬手指向众人，目眦欲裂，好像立马就要破口大骂，只为堂中每一个人站在甲一的房子里，吟诵着甲一的诗篇，却每一个都不是甲一。

“我们这一辈最杰出的人已死了！往后也不会再有像他这样的人！”

像濒死的公狼那样咆哮出这句话后，乙二撇下一屋惊愕的名士，头也不回地跑出了屋子。

乙二大抵一辈子都没能逃脱这种哀恸。他唱着悲歌一路回到江南，从此再也没有人听说过他的消息。

 

完


End file.
